1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a black smoke emission suppressing device for reducing the amount of black smoke which is caused by burning liquid fuel such as gasoline and light oil used as a power source for an internal combustion engine or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has been known, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 58-40244, a device for removing sludge in fuel oil. In the device, sludge in fuel oil such as gasoline and light oil is removed by flowing the fuel oil through magnets disposed in a fuel flowing channel of the device and removing the sludge together with ferrous objects in the fuel oil by using magnetic attraction force of the magnets. The publication recites that combustion efficiency is improved when fuel oil which has undergone the aforementioned process is used as fuel for an internal combustion engine. The publication also recites that reduction of black smoke emission due to reduction of sludge is expected.
The aforementioned sludge removing device contributes to improvement of fuel cost performance and black smoke emission reduction to some extent. However, there has been a demand for a device which ensures further improved combustion efficiency and cost performance.
In addition to the above conventional device, there have been developed various devices including a device of removing sludge by subjecting fuel oil to filtration prior to supplying the fuel oil to a combustion chamber, and a device of reformating fuel oil into reformated oil having high combustion performance by using a variety of catalysts. The ones using filtration system cannot provide improved combustion efficiency although they suppress the amount of black smoke emission due to sludge removal. On the other hand, the ones using catalysts have not been widely used because the catalysts are expensive.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a black smoke emission suppressing device which is free from the aforementioned problems residing in the prior art.
According to an aspect of the invention, a black smoke emission suppressing device is adapted for suppressing black smoke in burning of a liquid fuel. The device comprises a vessel for allowing a liquid fuel to flow therethrough and an electrostatic charger for electrostatically charging the liquid fuel.
The black smoke emission suppressing device considerably reduces the amount of black smoke which accompanies burning of such liquid fuel as gasoline and light oil used in an internal combustion engine or the like, and thus contributes to fuel cost reduction.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent upon a reading of the following detailed description and accompanying drawings.